Passenger
by B.Winchester
Summary: Bonnie Bennett hasn't dreamed in years. Since her resurrection, she's learned to accept that this life she has is all she'll ever have and that's been okay. But what happens when the Winchester's come to town and shake up all she's ever believed? Set 7 years after TVD Season 4 finale. Supernatural Season 6.
1. Things that Stop You Dreaming

_**The Things That Stop You Dreaming**_

**Bonnie Bennett**

_How did I get here?_

I sit up in the bed that I'll never truly call mine and think about everything that has brought me to this point. My life is nowhere near where I'd dreamed it'd be, but then again, I haven't dreamed in years. I gave up on that notion when I died. I remember so vividly that depression that hit me when I realized there was no reason for me to hope anymore. I'd never go to college or get married or grow old. I was gone forever. I was just another dead Bennett. But that was okay. Being a ghost and somehow away brought me some semblance of peace. I had my Grams, I had Jeremy, and I could still watch over my friends. For a while it was nice to not be used for my powers by all of them. It was great to let the responsibility of preserving their lives lie in their hands where it belonged. For a short time, in my time of death, I was strangely happy.

Of course, that feeling was very short lived. It wasn't real anyway.

Eventually the chaos of Mystic Falls came back to me. Silas changed everything. As fate would have it, Elena wasn't the only doppelganger walking around Mystic Falls. Both Stefan and I were doppelgangers; I of Quetsiyah and Stefan of Silas. And with us out of the way, Silas started working towards getting what he really wanted—Qetsiyah. The true story of Silas was lost in translation just as the true meaning of the sun and the moon curse. It was believed that Qetsiyah created the Other Side so that Silas would be trapped with her for eternity but it was actually created as a failsafe in case anything was to go wrong. And it did. The truth was Qetsiyah and Silas actually were in love and they wanted immortality to protect themselves from an evil far worse than either of them could handle. Silas' "lover" was just the sacrificial lamb needed to complete the spell. But before they could fully complete the spell and give Qetsiyah her immortality, she was killed by the thing they were trying to escape. And this thing was what entombed Silas with the cure so that no matter what he chose, he would forever be separated from Qetsiyah. So on the Other Side, Qetsiyah attempted to execute Silas' escape and her resurrection by manipulating her ancestors. It took over two thousand years but eventually, it almost happened. Silas was out and he had the vessel he needed to bring Qetsiyah back. My death, though accidental, gave Silas and Qetsiyah exactly what they needed to bring her back as the woman she once was. Genetically, I was identical to her and with me gone she could live again. They even had all the pieces they needed to complete the spell for immortality. However, with a lot of trouble, sacrifices on our part, and the help of my cousin Lucy, we were able to send Qetsiyah's soul to Hell and trap Silas permanently.

And in the process, I was brought back. I suppose I should have considered it as an option. Considering the number of times I had brought Jeremy back, there was a chance—though small—that someone could do the same for me. Only for me, there was a greater price to pay because of the things I had already done. The spirits needed to stop Qetsiyah from coming to this world because of the destruction she and Silas would surely bring, but they would not let it be done so easily. A few things on this world had to be set right first. So on the same day that my heart started beating again, it broke. To set things right with the spirits and balance the cost for my life, my mother and Jeremy died. They willingly sacrificed themselves so that I could live again and Qetsiyah could be stopped. In the end, perhaps Jeremy was meant to die. After the sacrifice he didn't end up on the Other Side. He found peace. And my mother, she died proving to me and everyone that she loved me. She truly loved me, despite everything that had happened between us. She died because she wanted me to live.

I wish I could have stopped it, just stayed dead, because this life that I'm living can't be what they wanted for me. After my resurrection, I went back to the life I had had before. I don't know why but I guess a part of me thought that was why I was alive, to be what they needed me to be. I stayed the girl that I was; the friend and most importantly the witch. And though I was living and breathing, I felt less alive than I had been before. I knew that in this life, those things I had imagined I'd one day have were still never meant for me. Years have passed since then. Lives have been lost and saved. Friendships have grown and changed. And I have learned to accept where I am. But every now and then, I'll wake up on days like today and wonder: _how did I get here_?_ And will I ever find something or someone that can help me dream again?_

* * *

A/N: Hello! This is my very first fanfiction so please go easy on me! I have been mulling over my thoughts on the finale of TVD and I've decided that I can't accept the fact that Bonnie died so I'm going to use it to create my own story. Yes, it is a crossover so next chapter we will meet the Supernatural boys! Please let me know what you think so far.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story! The characters are the property of the CW.


	2. Holes

_**Holes**_

Bonnie Bennett

The day begins like any other. I wake up, get dressed, and go to work. Over the last seven years I haven't really strayed too far away. We all tried college out for a little but that ended up being more of a problem for us than anything. We were always called back here to save the town in some way so we decided to just live and work locally. I can't say that it bothers me too much. Even though I'm just a bartender at the Grill work keeps me well informed. As the only real place to go out and eat and the only bar, the Grill makes it possible for me to see just about everyone that's in town; old, new, family, friends, and even occasionally the suspicious visitor. It's kind of pathetic but no matter what the circumstances, whenever trouble comes to town, they always stop to get a drink. It's almost like they think that one drink will give them extra power. Liquid courage, I suppose. For me though, it makes it all a little easier. Over the years I've had time to really practice my magic and control it the natural way. Even with my touch telepathy, I have come to the point where with one touch I can spot danger and even see glimpses of a person's past. Before it was just a feeling, a sense of dread or fear, but now I've learned to purposefully search for what I need in an instance of contact. It keeps me prepared. To know that with one "accidentally" touch I can know who to be weary of makes me feel ready. Though it doesn't stop anything from happening or make it any easier to fight, that little warning gives us the advantage of never being too surprised.

There's a truck outside of the Grill when I make it in. I see Matt talking with what must be the driver about where to take the shipment.

"Good morning, boss" I say with a bright smile.

He nods towards me as the only acknowledgement that he sees I'm coming in.

Seeing him always makes me smile. Out of all of us, I like to say he's made it. Though he's never left the chaos of this town, he's found his own piece of happiness in the midst of it all. The Grill is his now and rightfully so. He's done so much work with it, especially after the fire, that he deserved to be the man in charge. He's married too, and expecting his first. He's got a semi-normal life and that fact leaves me happier than anything else could. In truth, everyone has found a balance of this life, but Matt is the one that has the life none of us ever will. Care and Lena can never even have kids and though physically it's possible, the idea of that life for me doesn't seem realistic. So the fact that Matt has it, gives me joy.

While he's working on shipment I get the place set up inside. I flip the chairs over, turn the grill on, and start making a pot of coffee. It's early now and we never really get too much business before lunch hour (especially at the bar) so in the mornings it's always just the two of us.

When the door opens to the Grill I look up instinctively to see who it is and for a moment I feel my heart stop. Just briefly, I think I see Jeremy standing there, but when I look again I know that this stranger isn't him. He has a similar build, though a bit bigger, and his face structure is similar too. He's even got long disheveled hair like Jeremy used to when I first starting noticing him. But his features are a little sharper and there's something behind those green eyes of his that suggests he's seen more of the world than most people. More than me even. And without even needing to touch him, I can sense that there is something different about this newcomer. There's something wrong.

He comes to the bar and forces me back to reality.

"Can I get a whiskey straight up?" he asks.

"You don't think it's a little early for that?"

"If it was, I don't think you'd be standing here."

I can't help but chuckle at that. "I suppose not," I say and make his drink. All the while I can feel his eyes on me and it feels…predatory.

When I slide his drink over and let my hand linger for a little while I stare back into his eyes—green eyes that look like they've got so many secrets behind them. Then it happens. His fingers graze mine and I see things even I never imagined possible and I feel a shock that actually hurts. Though the contact lasted for less than a second I can still see the images running through my mind. There are visions of death and demons and blood everywhere. But I don't feel evil coming from him. It just feels like something's missing. There's a hole in the place where his soul should be.

"I'm sorry" I say quickly, "didn't mean to shock you there."

"No it's fine," he says but there's a shift in his gaze like he's looking for something.

"So what brings you to town, Sam?" I ask.

"What?"

"What's brought you to town?"

"No, what did you just call me?" he asks accusingly.

It takes me a second to realize what he's really asking. I just called him Sam, that's his name. _But he never told me that._ _Dammit._

"Oh I'm sorry. You remind me of a friend of mine named Sam…" I say as a cover. _One of the worst covers I've ever used._

His eyes give away that he doesn't believe me but he doesn't question it either and just shakes his head.

"It's cool, my name is Sam. I'm here for work."

"Work brought you to Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah, I'm doing research on a possible new species."

"Of what?" I ask.

"Just a new species of animal, I can't really get into too much detail about it" he says.

There was something in the way he said animal that felt like a warning and my mind flashes to those images again.

"Right," I say as he tops off his drink. He fishes in his pockets and lays a few bills on the table.

"Good luck, Sammy" I say and again something in his eyes tells me I've said something wrong.

"Thanks, uh…"

"Bonnie." I finish.

"Bonnie, I'm sure I'll be seeing you" he says and those green eyes stare into mine one final time.

_I'm sure you will._

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters.

A/N: All will be explained. I think I want to write a prequel to this story when it's all finished but I wanted to start with this crossover first to see how it went. Also, I know this was just a little snippet of Sam but I promise more with him and Dean is coming!

Please review!


	3. Running with the Devil

_Running with the Devil_

**Dean Winchester**

My brother is the only person that I can count on and the only person that I will do anything to protect. We've been to Hell and back for each other. I would do it again to save him. Though we've had trouble along the way, he's pulled through for me and been there when I needed him. And he's always proved that he will have my back.

But that was before. Now I don't know who he is. He's missing the most important part of himself—his soul. And of all the things Sam should be missing, his soul is not one of them.

I can't trust this man. He's not the Sammy I know. He's harder and cares less and he's willing to do anything just to solve a case. Hell, he even watched me get turned. And the fact that we're working with Crowley still hits me the wrong way. I know it's to save Sam but at the same time it goes against everything we are.

Now we're working on another vampire case.

If I'm just being frank here, I could still go a few months without having to deal with any vamps again, especially after what happened with Lisa and Ben. Sam, on the other hand, thinks it's the perfect time to go in. He says these ones are a different kind. They're not connected to the Alpha we've already dealt with and so they might be "instrumental in helping Crowley find purgatory." If that makes them any better or worse I don't know, but we'll see.

We're in a town called Mystic Falls, Virginia. There's something in the name that just seems like an invitation for anything supernatural (based on the number of deaths in the last eight years, missing blood bags, and "animal attacks" I'm gonna say it was gladly accepted). But it's early when we get there and the sun is rising so we decide to get a room and crash for a little.

Sam's not there when I wake up. It's only a little after two in the afternoon but he's nowhere to be seen and his bed doesn't even look like it's been touched. _He did say he doesn't sleep anymore._ I probably should have thought about that. I guess he's off doing research or God knows what. Without his soul, Sam seems to like passing the time by solving cases and getting laid. I'd almost be proud of him if it wasn't done at my expense sometimes. But it's a little early for that anyway and in a small town like this I don't know how many "girls" he'll find willing and ready to have a go. He's probably just at the library checking out the archives.

Maybe I should go off and do my own research while he's gone. I could look for another way to save him. I don't know how I'd do it, but I'm sure there's a way. There has to be a better choice than Crowley in this mess. And somehow I will find it. Or I'll be stuck running with the devil instead.

* * *

It's hard to work on an empty stomach though so the first thing I do after waking up is find somewhere to get a beer and a decent sandwich. That search brings me to a place called the Mystic Grill. It seems like a good enough place to eat on the outside so I take my chances. What I notice when I walk inside are eyes on me. I turn to see the bartender staring at me. I'm used to people in small towns keeping an eye on the newbie to the bar but there's something different with this one. She looks at me almost like she recognizes my face and is suspicious. I have to admit, she's gorgeous, with long curly hair, caramel skin, and bright green eyes. But I'm sure I've never seen her before. We've never been anywhere near this town (though that fact alone surprises me) so there's no way she would know me.

But she keeps staring, unwavering under my gaze in return. So I accept the challenge and walk over to the bar.

"You know they say it's rude to stare" I say as I take a seat. "Haven't you ever seen a pretty face before?"

She cocks her eyebrow at me and smirks. "Sorry, just trying to place your face. I don't think I've seen you around here"

"No, I'm just passing through."

"Right" she says with doubt in her voice. "Well, what can I get you while you're here?"

"Can I have a beer and a bacon cheeseburger, extra bacon?"

"Coming up," she says and hands me a beer.

After she walks away to place my order I take a glance around the place.

There's really nothing special about the place. It's your standard small town bar/restaurant but I can't help but feel like this place has seen a lot. The whole place looks new, almost like it's been rebuilt from the ground up. _I wonder what happened. _

The people look pretty normal too but I know not to trust outward appearances. The women all look like beautiful southern bells and all the men look like gentlemen ready to protect them and that's what catches me. A majority of them look like behind the façade they have on right now, they're aware of the fight that's out there. It's in the eyes. Half of them have hunter's eyes. I take a note to remember that.

A smooth voice brings me back to reality.

"Here you go" she says and places my burger in front of me with a plate of fries.

"Wow, that was fast" I say and take a look at the food. To have been done so quickly it still looks amazing.

"Yeah, that's Matt for you. Bacon cheeseburgers are his specialty so he's used to making them. There were a few orders before yours with the same thing so he was making an extra to be safe," she explains.

I raise my eyebrows at her and take a bite. It has to be the best burger I've had in years.

"My compliments to the chef," I say in between bites.

She smiles at me and goes back to work.

A hand on my shoulder catches me off guard and I almost choke.

"Dammit, Sam!" I exclaim.

"Sorry Dean, I didn't know you were so jumpy. Must have been the fairies" he says with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's not funny yet."

"Oh well. I found something. It's not just vampires that we have to deal with here" he says nonchalantly.

"What?"

"I'll tell you in a minute" he whispers quickly when the bartender comes back.

She's seems different when she comes over to us. Her guard is up even more than it was before and she looks at Sam strangely. I can't put my finger on it but it's weird.

"I told you I'd be seeing you soon Bonnie" Sam says beside me. I look at him for a second. _Bonnie. He's on a first name basis with this woman?_

"Yeah, I didn't think it'd be so soon though," she says in response.

"Working can make a man hungry" he says and they look back at each other warily. There's some kind of tension there like they don't trust each other. For two people who just met earlier it doesn't make sense.

"I suppose it does. Want the same thing as your brother?" she asks. Sam turns to me for a second and my gaze turns to her. _How does this woman know I'm his brother?_

"Yes I do," he answers back.

"Coming up," she says as she hands him a beer and places his order eerily exactly as she did for me.

"What the hell was that? Who is that girl?" I ask the second she's gone.

"Part of what we need to talk about later."

"Excuse me?"

"I found something when I was researching this place. A legend about a witch that created the Other Side" he says.

"What the hell is 'the Other Side'? and how does some random legend help us?"

"Legend says she created it so that the immortal she loved and helped create would be with her after he took the cure that would bring him his death. This "Other Side" that the witch created is a place where supernaturals go after they die. It's neither Heaven nor Hell."

"So what you're saying is that a witch created Purgatory?"

"Yes."

"And that Bonnie girl…"

"Is our key to finding it."

* * *

Disclaimer: I own the story but the characters are the property of the CW.

A/N: I think this chapter is semi over the place but it comes together. I'm not sure who I'm pairing in this story yet to be perfectly honest but I'm going by what feels right for where I want to go with it.

Thanks for the reviews! And know that more are always welcome.


	4. Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

_**Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**_

**Sam Winchester**

If there was ever a town where we should have been called in, this is it. The entire history of this town just screams supernatural interference and the last nine years in particular show there's been some serious foul play happening. Body after body has been recovered. More and more people have gone missing. Buildings have burned down with countless victims inside. And the amount of blood that goes missing from the hospital is criminal. How could we have passed over this place?

It's pathetic that Crowley was the one to lead us here.

But then again this case is different than any other one we've dealt with. We don't have any civilians to question about the happenings here because quite frankly, we don't even know what to be asking. These creatures we're trying to bag—vampires—aren't the same as the ones we've seen before. And the facts of this town are suggesting to me that its residents are helping to cover up for these things.

So how do we find something we don't understand without any leads or help? We catch the things we do.

It's surprising how quickly you can find something in this town if you just look. As I said before, this town has a history of supernatural activity and what this town has that seems to go hand in hand with the vampires are witches. In particular, there seems to be one specific family of witches that is most connected to all of them. However, what my research couldn't (or the town wouldn't) reveal was a name or anything relevant to help identify for me who to be looking for; only that the family was matriarchal. But if there were witches with these vampires, demons couldn't be far behind. And demons are something I know how to find.

* * *

Before taking on the search I decide it's about time to get a drink. I've only been in this town for a few hours, all of which has been spent doing research, so I think now is as good a time as any to go. It's still early in the morning but I've stopped caring about when I start drinking. Sometimes a man just needs a shot.

There are eyes on me the second I walk through the door of this place. I think it must be a restaurant but there's a bar in it too and the bartender is standing behind the counter. She gives me a look that shows that she doesn't really see me. It's the look of someone that sees someone else in your eyes. It's only for a second and then the moment passes and she's looking at me still. This time, the look she has is one of suspicion. Considering the town she lives in, it's probably the most appropriate reaction she can have. I can't help but stare back into this girl's green eyes. She's cute. When I order my drink she makes a snide remark but I come back quickly and she laughs it off. Seeing that crooked smile of hers I can't help but imagine what those lips might feel like on me. _I might as well have some fun while I'm here._ I make a move to touch her and when I do a shock pierces through my whole body. It actually hurts. She apologizes quickly but for some reason I can see a wall come up around her. There's no fear around her. But there's definitely something that made her guard come up. I'm trying to figure out what when I hear my name. _How would she know my name?_

"What?" I ask with an accusation clearly in my tone.

"What's brought you to town?"

"No, what did you just call me?"

It takes her a second but the realization of what she said hits her. She comes up with some two-bit answer about a friend named Sam but I can see through it. There's something about this woman. She knows more than any random stranger should. Something in me tells me to be careful around her. So I tell her a story about researching a new kind of _animal_ with a little extra emphasis on animal. It's not something most other people would notice but her reaction shows me she knows what I'm talking about and that she heard the silent warning I was giving her. I place a few bills on the table and turn to leave when I hear her say, "Good luck, Sammy."

I stare back at her, "Thanks, uh…"

"Bonnie" she finishes for me.

_Bonnie. I'll need to do a search on her._

"Bonnie, I'm sure I'll be seeing you" I reply and the look in her eyes tells me she knows it's true.

* * *

It's way too easy to find information on people in this town. All it took was a search on the name of the bar and her name to find her. Bonnie Bennett, bartender at the Mystic Grill. She's a former cheerleader, prom queen, and college drop out. She's daughter of Rudy Hopkins, mayor, and Abby Bennett. _Wait, she has her mother's last name. That family of witches was matriarchal…_

A quick search on her mother's name brings up the death report of a woman named Sheila Bennett, the former professor at the local university who made claims of being a witch. More searches of the name bring me to old 19th century records of Mystic Falls and the burning of a hundred witches, one of whom went by the name Emily Bennett.

Another (not-so-quick) search gives me everything I need. Tracing her family tree reveals a lineage that can be traced all the way back to a legend in the first century BC where a witch helped create the first immortal and the Other Side. _This Bonnie Bennett is connected to everything in this town._

And that's it: the piece that we needed to find in this town. To think all it took was me wanting a drink to get it so quickly.

* * *

I look for Dean back at the room to tell him what I've got but he's already out. He wanted to sleep as soon as we got here. We had been driving nonstop for over 14 hours and it was morning when we got here. He was exhausted; another one of those problems that comes with having a soul. Knowing him there's only one place in this town that he could be though and it's perfect because it's right where she is.

When she sees me it's like she already knows what I've found. The walls around her are up but it seems like she's done with any façade. She refers to Dean as my brother on purpose, proving to me that she knows what's going on. Dean is as confused as ever, as I can see by his face, but he says nothing until she's gone. After his initial accusations I explain everything to him.

"How'd you find all of this out already?" he asks.

"I didn't have to sleep so I didn't have time to waste."

"Alright Sammy, no need to try to make the soulless thing seem better" he shoots back.

"I'm just saying."

"Hey, whatever," he says. Then he looks at me again with a look in his eyes I haven't seen in a while—hope.

"If that girl's the key than we're closer to getting your soul back than we thought" Dean says excitedly.

"Yeah, we are…" I say hesitantly.

_But I'm not sure if I want my soul back._

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the CW. I only own the story!

A/N: There are more TVD characters in this story and they will be coming out in the next chapter. I know the search for Sam to find out all this information was fast and easy but that's because nothing else with this case is going to go as well. I just didn't want them to be completely in the dark about the happenings because of what he learned.

Thank you for the reviews and please leave more!

P.S. The Other Side and Purgatory are the same place*


	5. Look At Those Eyes

_**Look At Those Eyes**_

**Bonnie Bennett**

The moment I see him walk out the door I turn around and give Stefan a call. Over the course of the last few years Stefan has become more of a friend to me than almost anyone else (with the exception of Caroline). We really bonded over the whole Silas/Qetsiyah situation and have only grown closer since then.

"Hey, we've got some trouble. There's a hunter in town and I don't think he's alone" I say quietly into the phone.

"Is this just a 'heads up' call or a 'get rid of them' kind of call?"

"This time it's just a heads up. From what I can tell, they haven't seen your kind before."

"'Our kind,' what exactly does that mean?"

"He's a hunter. He was born and raised to be a hunter, but the things he's fought before are different. They're not what you are."

"Umm, okay, Bon," he says doubtfully.

"Just play extra human until they're gone, please." I say almost desperately.

"Okay, I will."

"Thanks and Stefan…"

"I'll call him."

"Thanks," I say lightly and hang up.

I'm not ready to talk to Damon yet. I ran out of bed and off to work quickly this morning to avoid any conversation. We've had an on again/off again relationship for the last few years and right now we're in the in between (off but moving towards on). Last night we made a move that was firmly in the on status but I'm not ready for us to talk about our relationship right now. The fact that Damon and I even have a relationship to consider still surprises me. I can't say that we're in love but I can say that we both love each other. More than we should.

I remember the first time Matt told me he thought Damon loved me. It was three years after my resurrection and he told me it was something I deserved to know. Elena had been the one to mention it to him once and it stuck with him for a while. She said that she thought Damon stayed back for me on the island because he loved me. It often appeared as hate existed between us but in his own way, Damon actually loved me. It was weird "Damon logic."

"_**That's funny Matt, but I don't see it. Have you ever seen us together? We tolerate each other because we're a good team but love isn't something I would say is there" I said with a chuckle.**_

"_**No, Bonnie you don't want to see it" he said. "You didn't see him when we all found out you died. It affected us all but for those couple months he went a little crazy. He wouldn't accept that you were gone for good and he was the one that made a deal with Emily and the spirits about bringing you back."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Yeah I know. It sounds crazy but you should have seen it happening. He really seemed to need you back."**_

"_**Why are you telling me this now?"**_

"_**Because I'm your friend and I love you. And I think it's time for you to move on. Jeremy has been gone for a while now but you don't have to be alone."**_

That talk didn't leave me desperate to run into Damon's arms but it did open my eyes. What followed was a friendship built on a newfound trust in each other that slowly turned into something more. Slowly but surely we became a pair. Ours is definitely not something I ever imagined would happen, but sometimes life leads you to people you never expected.

I go to Sam in my mind again. My thoughts stay in remembrance of what I saw in his eyes. They were filled with so much but empty at the same time. There were stories in his eyes. Stories about family and life and death, but there was nothing to them in him. There was literally nothing in him. I wonder what happened. How do you lose your soul? _Was he cursed? Was his soul stolen? _What I saw didn't leave me with any idea. But I'll be damned if I don't find out.

I'm still captured by these thoughts when Damon comes in. His are eyes that always catch me. Though I hate to admit it sometimes, there's no mistaking that they're mesmerizing. With those eyes he can lure you in and keep you there as long as he wants. It's frustrating. Of all the things that keep me stuck on him, his eyes are high on the list.

"Good morning my little witch," he says with a smirk.

"Damon, my name is not 'little witch," I say back.

"I know that's why I said _**my **_little witch. It wasn't a name merely a title," he replies with a wink and leans in for a kiss.

Grudgingly I go in to return it.

"Did Stefan call you yet?" I inquire.

"About the pest problem, yes he did. I came over to see if you wanted me to handle that."

"There's nothing to 'handle' yet. Just keep your eyes and your ears open."

"Are you sure? Things have been pretty calm here lately. Do we really need some hunter messing that up?"

"Damon, I am not going to give you permission to kill a human."

"Fine, Bonnie. I'm just trying to protect everyone."

I have to roll my eyes at him. "Okay. Here's what you can do then, follow him. He's tall. He has kind of long dark brown hair, green eyes, and he's wearing a red and white flannel with a forest green jacket over it and jeans. When you find him, call me. If it looks like he's found anything, call me. **Don't hurt him.** Just call me."

"Alright Judgy I can do that" he says.

"It's been a while since you've called me that" I say to him.

"It's been a while since you judged my clearly superior suggestions" he says with another smirk.

"Bye Damon" I say with a scoff.

* * *

When I see Dean Winchester walk through the door I'm not surprised at all. From what I saw in Sam, I knew his brother wouldn't leave him to work on his own with or without a soul.

Dean's eyes are different. The tales they have behind them have emotion lining every part. There is a pain and an ache there that Sam's are missing (I guess soullessness doesn't run in the family). They make me want to stare into them forever and find the stories he looks like he'll never tell.

"You know they say it's rude to stare. Haven't you ever seen a pretty face before?"

I raise an eyebrow and smirk. _Funny guy._

"Sorry, just trying to place your face. I don't think I've seen you around here."

"No I'm just passing through."

_Doubtful._

"Right. Well, what can I get you while you're here?"

"Can I have a beer and a bacon cheeseburger, extra bacon?"

"Coming up," I say and hand him a beer.

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket so I go to place his order and answer.

"Hey Bonnie are you sure this guy is looking for vampires?" Damon says from the other end.

"He's a hunter and he said he's looking for a new species. From what I was able to catch he has already fought vampires before and this town in crawling with you guys. Why?"

"He's researching you and your family. He's good too. He's hacked his way through the archives in this town faster than anyone I've ever seen. But it's definitely you that he's researching."

I pause for a moment, unable to know what to say. _Why is he researching me? I know I messed up a little when we talked but what would make him go looking for my history?_

"Are you still adamant about **not** taking care of him?" Damon asks.

"Yes, I am. Come back to the Grill now."

"Bon—"

"If he's looking for me I need you here" I say and hang up the phone.

Dean's order is ready when I'm finished so I grab it and go back. I maintain the small talk with him for a little but I'm more focused on why Sam was looking me up._ What is this case they're working on?_ Dean doesn't seem to have any suspicions about me so I'm assuming they haven't talked about it yet. In the corner of my eye I see Sam come in again and I tense for a moment until I see Damon right behind him.

Sam walks up to Dean at the bar and they have a silent conversation.

"I'll tell you in a minute," is all I hear as I approach.

"I told you I'd be seeing you soon Bonnie" he says to me.

"Yeah, I didn't think it'd be so soon though."

"Working can make a man hungry" he says in response. I glare into his eyes a little. There's something in the way he's looking at me now that brings a tension into the air between us. However, I am not one to back down from a challenge and if he wants to play this game with me I'll go all in. Might as well _hint_ to him that I know more than it may seem as well.

"I suppose it does. Want the same thing as your brother?"

"Yes I do," he answers back.

Dean's face at this moment is honestly quite hilarious. It's obvious that at this point, he knows less than either of us about the situation and I don't even really know why they're here.

"Coming up" I say and I give Sam a chance to talk to Dean. He deserves to be in on what's happening. With Damon not far off, I know he'll hear everything and catch me up as well.

I leave them for a while; long enough for everything to be exposed. But eventually Sam's order is up and I'm too curious to stay back and wait for Damon to tell me everything later. I creep towards the bar but keep my ears open to what is being said.

"If that girl's the key than we're closer to getting your soul back than we thought" I hear Dean say excitedly._ They're looking for his soul. How am I the key?_

"Yeah, we are…" Sam replies back hesitantly. _He doesn't exactly sound like a man happy to get back what he's lost._

"As much as I enjoy hearing your little melodrama about your soul and hearing you idiots talk about my girl, I think it's time for me to interrupt you" I hear Damon say loudly, announcing his presence. "How exactly do you plan on getting Bonnie?"

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the CW. I only own the story!

Please review! :-)


	6. The Wrong Direction

_**The Wrong Direction**_

**Damon Salvatore**

I've heard a lot of things I was never meant to hear. I've heard whispered secrets between friends and lovers, the first cries of new life, and the tears fall of the broken hearted. I've heard stories of the unthinkable things that live among us all (not just including myself). However, something I've never heard of before is a human losing his soul. Yes, they sell their souls every day. For anything and everything they let go of the one thing that is truly theirs to give. But they lose it when they die. They don't just become empty shells. I've never heard of a man walking around this world without a soul in his body.

It intrigues me._ I wonder how this hunter is doing it._

But I don't feel too inclined to learn firsthand. There's something about these two that's making me want to rip their throats out. It's because of Bonnie. The way they're talking about her, as if she's a meal ticket, is what's really pissing me off about them. One thing I really can't stand is people thinking it's alright for them to use **my **witch.

"As much as I enjoy hearing your little melodrama about your soul and hearing you idiots talk about my girl, I think it's time for me to interrupt you. How exactly do you plan on getting Bonnie?" I ask loudly as I walk towards them. They both turn to me with wannabe menacing looks on their faces. The smaller one looks like he's itching to start a fight when Bonnie comes around.

"By asking," she says.

"What?" All three of us say in unison.

"Just ask for my help, and I'll give it to you" she says looking each of them dead in the eyes.

"Bonnie, are you crazy? You don't even know what they want from you" I say in a reprimanding tone.

"Damon" she says with pleading eyes, "just trust me." And again she turns her gaze to the men before her. "Do you want me to help you?"

"Well if you're just going to volunteer yourself, that's great. It makes our job a lot easier" the tall one says.

Bonnie turns to him and glares. It's not often that she'll let any anger show but the rare times it does it's something to be remembered.

"I said 'ask.' That means I'll help you when you ask me to. I'm not volunteering my service to you nor am I going to agree with no conditions. I'm saying ask me and we'll work out the terms after I say yes" she says and continues to shoot daggers at him with her eyes. _That's my girl._

"Alright, Bonnie, I'm asking. Will you help us?" the short one says at last.

The instant Bonnie turns to him her glare fades and her eyes soften. "Yes, Dean, I will."

She glances up at me and I can already hear the silent question. She smiles softly when she knows I'm saying yes.

"Well boys, this is not the place to discuss what you need or what we want in return so I suggest we go somewhere—safer" I say.

"Excuse me, who the hell are you?" The one named Dean exclaims.

"He's with me" Bonnie says forcefully. Dean looks back at Bonnie like he doesn't trust what's happening. "You can't honestly expect me to go off and help you on my own?" Bonnie says after a minute passes.

"For a hunter you'd think you'd be better at deducing that" I say with a laugh. "Come on, Dean and the tall one, follow me."

* * *

We leave the Grill and head for home, each in our own separate vehicles. When we get to the boarding house I pull Bonnie aside for a second before the boys get out of their car.

"What are you doing, Bonnie?"

"I'm doing what I always do. I'm doing what I need to do."

"You don't know what they want from you. What if what they really want is your death? These are the 'kill anything supernatural' kind of hunters and sweetheart as much as you'd like to be, you're not normal. You're not really human" I say to her with a fear for her life in my eyes that hers are missing.

"Damon, trust me. I can handle this and get them out of our town so that everyone can be safe" she says. "I know I'm not normal but I can use that to our advantage like I always do. This is just another day in Mystic Falls." Her eyes are waiting for me to test her resolve but that's a battle I know I'll lose so instead of saying anything else I just open the door.

"Come on in and take a seat everyone" I say to no one specifically.

It takes them a minute but eventually the two hunters take a seat on the couch with Bonnie and me standing across from them. Bonnie looks to me as if to say 'take a seat' and I'm quick to follow orders. When she gets in command mode the only thing to do is whatever she says. She stands firm in front of them on her own and begins.

"Why are you here?" she asks the hunters.

"Well, we were at the bar and then you and your minion decided we needed to come here to be safe" the tall jackass says.

"That's cute. I see that you're trying to be funny but I don't think either of us have the time for that. Why are you in Mystic Falls?" she asks more specifically.

"We're here for you" he says.

She takes a look at him for a second too long and rolls her eyes. "Let me change my question. Let's all put our cards on the table okay? I'll start. I'll say who I am, what I am, and what I know so far. You do the same in return." She says and looks at all of us. _She's sexy when she takes control._

"My name is Bonnie Bennett. I'm a witch. When I met you this morning, Sam, and you touched me, I got a glimpse of your life and the feeling of hollowness in you. Translation: I know that your soul is missing. I know that you came here looking for vampires. Why, I'm not sure, but when you spoke of finding a new species it was definitely vampires on your mind. I know that you two are hunters and brothers. You think I'm the key in finding your soul but I don't know how. However, I'm willing to help you once I know exactly what it is you need from me."

There's a pause while they process what she's said.

"Is it our turn now?" Sam asks sarcastically with his hand raised. If he keeps up with that tone I might just kill him for the fun of it. _Without a soul I wonder if he'd even die._ Bonnie just nods her head and keeps quiet.

"Well Bonnie, I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean. As you know, we're hunters. We hunt every kind of supernatural being there is, from ghosts, to vampires, and even witches, but the most prominent creatures we hunt are demons."

I take a look up at Bonnie after this. No one has mentioned demons around here in a while. Not since Silas and Qetsiyah were a problem. On the outside Bonnie looks unfazed by the mention of them but I can hear her heart beat just a bit faster at the sound.

"To make a long story very short, my soul is in Hell right now. My body was pulled out by a demon named Crowley and we're working with him to find Purgatory so that he can get my soul back."

"You're helping a demon and that brought you here, to Bonnie, because?" I ask incredulously. We've worked hard to make sure this town stays demon free for years and if this fool brings them here and puts Bonnie in danger I will personally make sure his body never has a chance to get pulled from anything.

"Well originally we came here to look for this other species of vampire, which I'm assuming you are" he says and looks at me pointedly, "to see what they knew about Purgatory and do our job. But then some research led me to something better. I'll give you a hint: Purgatory is the place where all supernatural souls go after they die."

"You're looking for the Other Side." Bonnie says at last.

"Exactly" Sam says with satisfaction.

"I still don't understand what you want from me."

"You're ancestor created it right, so you should have the ability to open the door."

"That's really not how it works" Bonnie says back.

"Listen, chick, all we need from you is to show us how to get into Purgatory or 'the Other Side' or whatever the hell you want to call it so that we can get that red-eyed bastard in there and get Sammy's soul back. You want to help? Do that." Dean yells. _Please, yell at her again and see what I do to you._

"You can't just open the door to the Other Side. It's not like Heaven or Hell, it exists _**on**_this world but there's a veil that keeps it separate."

"So what **can** you do?" Sam asks impatiently.

"I can get you there—on the Other Side—and get you out" she says. "It'll take me some time to get everything I need but I'll get it done."

"What do you want from us?" Dean asks.

"Here's the deal: I get you into the Other Side, and you leave this town and never come back. I can handle what happens in this town so if you want my help, you have to guarantee me that you won't come near here again and you won't lead other hunters here either."

"That's it?"

"Yes, Dean, that's it."

"How are we supposed to believe you? We met all of an hour ago and yet you've been so open and willing to help us. What's your angle?"

"As much as you're willing to do to protect your brother, I'm willing to do to keep the people in this town protected" she says with conviction. "So what do you say?"

"Deal" they say together.

* * *

Bonnie's done a lot of dumb stuff in her life but I have to say this one takes the cake. How can she just willingly choose to help these guys she doesn't even know she can trust? As much as she's grown over the course of the last few years she's still so much of the same person. To pair herself with hunters that are working with a demon is the dumbest decision she's ever made. All anyone ever has to do is appear to be a threat to something she loves and she rolls over. It's that loyalty and devotion that kills me sometimes but also what makes me love her.

The hunters are long gone when I try to talk to Bonnie again.

"Are you sure you want to do this? What if the demon they're helping is the same one Qetsiyah and Silas tried to warn us about?"

"That's a risk I'm taking then."

"Dammit Bonnie, if you're going to be putting yourself at risk can't it at least be against something we've fought before? Something we can we can beat."

"It's fine. This is what I do" she says. "It's been years anyway. We don't even know if that demon's still around."

"All I'm saying is that it seems like you're going in the wrong direction. If you're trying to avoid the chance of being found by this demon, you might want to stay away from the dangerous duo that deals with them daily."

"Nice, the alliteration was a nice touch," she says with a smirk.

"Bonnie I'm being serious."

"I know, but it's going to be fine" she says confidently.

_But everything in me knows you're wrong._

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story!

A/N: There's a lot in here that alludes to what happened with Silas and Qetsiyah so the next chapter is just going to be a flashback regarding everything that happened there.

Thank you all for the reviews and know you're always welcome to leave more!


	7. Circles

_**Circles**_

**Dean Winchester**

Mystic Falls is a hard place to live.

Coming from me, that's saying something. More evil sons of bitches come to this town on a daily basis than most places ever see in a year. In the span of the three days we've been here we've seen the vampires, werewolves, and hybrids (a cross of the two I didn't know existed) that live and pass through the town. And probably because of that, the townspeople here are more prepared for battle than a lot of hunters I've met. They carry on throughout the day like everything is sunshine and rainbows but when the sun goes down they're ready to do whatever they need to. I saw it a bit in their eyes my first day here. I saw the hunter's look; but even that doesn't really describe it. More than ready to kill and conquer the evil that comes through, they are ready to do **whatever** it takes to survive here, including compromise (considering how the death rate has slowed incredibly over the last few years I'd say they're doing well). I understand why Bonnie was so quick to say yes to us now. She wanted to skip over the bullshit and stress of a fight and go straight to doing what it took to get us gone. But I think there has to be another reason. Yes, we are damn good hunters and somehow, someway we would have found a way to win, but I'm not sure we would've been prepared for the fight this town would give us. A few days with Bonnie the Good Witch and her vampire gang has showed me that we may have underestimated her and the people here.

Based on what I've heard from Bonnie about this town, I'm even more surprised we weren't called in to investigate it before. _There has to be something up with that._ But I'm even less surprised about the deal she made. My first thought walking around this town is 'let's kill these evil sons of bitches,' and any other hunter would do the same thing. She knows it too, and her friends and most of the people she loves would be dead (permanently). So wanting us to leave this town as if we'd never been in it is smart. She's only been fighting these monsters since she was seventeen but she's handled it and gotten shit done. If it wasn't for her devotion to her vamp friends she'd definitely make a good hunter. I've got to respect her.

Since we're still technically trying to get these vamps for Crowley, Bonnie gave us permission to hunt the nonessential vampires that roll into town. Now I am not the type to follow orders from anyone let alone ask permission, but after seeing her throw Sam across the room for threatening her friends I figured I should keep my mouth shut (outside of the laugh at the scene). First, though, we had to meet the ones that were off limits.

This girl's friends look like they should have been the cast of Twilight.

They're all young and beautiful and sickeningly perfect. Looking at them and looking at Bonnie you can see that this vampire infestation in this town has gone on for years. None of them, outside of the leech we met with Bonnie first, looks to be over the age of eighteen. You can see it in the way they're built. Where Bonnie's body looks as if it filled in with age (her hips mostly) and her face has slight wrinkles that come with maturing, her friends still have the bodies of adolescents with very high metabolism and no traces of wrinkles ever to come. Don't get me wrong, the girls are hot. But I prefer my women to be a little more mature physically and experienced. It's a plus if their hearts beat too.

Outside of the vampire pack of friends and the witch thing, there's nothing all that bad about Bonnie. She works hard and she's doing what she needs to in order to prepare for this spell into Purgatory. Even the witch thing isn't all that bad compared to what we've seen. She's not the kind that is working for a demon or that even used a demon for her powers. She was just born into a long line of witches. She refers to herself as a 'servant of nature' and besides fighting to keep her undead friends alive, what I've seen from her is someone looking to keep the balance.

She asks us constantly why the demon we're helping wants get into 'the Other Side' as she calls it and all we can do is say he wants to control it. She doesn't believe it. I don't really either but you've got to do what you've got to do. For Sammy's soul it's worth it. I need my brother back.

My patience is running low with the soulless asshole my brother has become but seeing him and Bonnie is always good for a laugh. Including the time she threw him across the room, the only times I've seen Bonnie have any show of power is when she's fighting with Sam. She's not afraid of him and I can tell it pisses him off. It's hilarious. She wipes the floor with his ass every time those snide little comments of his go too far. It's nice to see someone else go off on him for not caring about anything. It seems the only thing that really translates to him is physical pain and Bonnie is quick to help him feel more of that.

* * *

I see Bonnie's car parked outside of our motel room as I'm walking in.

"There are certain rituals that go with every spell and I have to wait until the full moon in order to go through with this!" I hear Bonnie yelling to Sam.

"The full moon isn't for a week. Do you expect us to wait here for another week just because you think your spell needs time? I think we've been patient enough with you." Sam hollers back.

"You've been patient? You've been here for three days and in that time it's been constant nagging from you about how long it's taking."

"There are ways to get you to hurry up." Sam says. I can only shake my head. _More threats? I didn't realize being soulless made him stupid._

"Oh please, Caroline could snap your neck before you even made a step towards her. Stop thinking you're the big bad wolf when in this town you're just another meal." I hear Bonnie say as I'm standing at the door.

_I think it's time for me to go in._

"Kids, I'm home!" I announce as I walk in. I can tell I interrupted just as Sam was about to come back with something else but I think it's time he accepted this battle is lost.

There's a silence and you can feel the tension in the room.

"What's going on in here?" I ask.

"Oh just having a chat with Bonnie about the spell. It's looking like we're gonna have to wait until next week for anything to get done" Sam says with malice in his voice.

Bonnie glares at him a second longer, turns to me and says "It's standard. Every spell calls for different pieces to be complete and this one requires the full moon, which we don't have until next week. I came by to let you guys know."

"Ok." I say.

"Ok? You're fine with us staying here until then?" Sam asks with a bitch face. _Soul or no soul, that look is the same._

"We don't have to stay. We could go look into that Rugaru case. It's not far from here and we can get in and out of there before we even need to be back."

Sam's look says it doesn't matter to him. _Why fight about it then?_

"Fine," he says.

Bonnie looks between us and shakes her head.

"I'm glad we just wasted ten minutes arguing about that," she says with an eye roll to Sam. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys in a week."

"Looks like it" Sam says quickly and grabs his jacket and heads out the door.

"Thanks," I say as I grab her arm to stop her.

"No problem, I'm assuming the sooner we get this all done the sooner he'll get his soul and become…different than he is now."

"Here's really not this guy."

"I'm sure he's not," Bonnie says with recognition hidden beneath her eyes. "We went through something like this with Elena before. She didn't lose her soul or anything but she turned off her humanity and just became an evil version of herself."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but all it took was getting that humanity back to bring back the girl we loved. It wasn't an easy feat but it was worth it" she says. "Whoever Sam was before, you'll get him back."

_I hope so._

"Want a beer?" I ask her and walk to grab one. When I turn around she's gone.

"What, the moment's gone?" I say when I realize she's left. She snuck out of here pretty fast. "Bonnie?" I call but there's no response.

A minute goes by where I'm left in silence.

Then I hear something shuffling outside of the door. "Bonnie? Sam?" I call. There's no word from them but I still hear movement too close. I pull out my gun and take the safety off. I go gun first outside when I see Bonnie's body lying unconscious on the ground with Sam not too far away. As I look around the place to see what did this I feel a sharp pain and hear a cracking against my skull. My last thought before I hit the ground is just: Oh _here we go._

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the CW. The story is my creation

A/N: I know I lied at the end of the last chapter but I didn't mean to. As I was working on the flashback I realized it would have to reveal more than I want to in order to make sense and I'd like to write a prequel to this. So here is this. It's really just filler for the action to come next chapter.

Please review!


	8. This Is War

_**This is War**_

**Bonnie Bennett**

_I find myself standing on Wickery Bridge. It's raining and I'm staring down into the water. It's cold out but it doesn't seem to bother me. I try look at my hands and notice I'm wearing a jacket that doesn't belong to me. It's thick and warm and the arms go down well past my fingertips. A hand lies on my shoulder and I lean into the owner. I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes. For a second I feel nothing but peace. I turn to see the face of this man and I'm met with green eyes lined with blue. He's smiling down at me and I'm smiling right back. I close my eyes again and he wraps his arms tightly around me. For a minute I just rest…_

When I open my eyes I notice two things: one is that I'm tied tightly to a chair in an unknown room, and the second is a throbbing pain in the back of my head. _What just happened?_ I whisper a quick incantation to get rid of the pain and take a second to look around me. Sam and Dean are on both sides also tied to chairs and there are men I've never seen before in the corner of the room standing like they're keeping guard.

I see Sam and Dean stirring from the corner of my eyes and instinctively I turn towards Sam.

"What now?" I hear Dean say.

I look to Sam for his answer and with a look of resignation on his face he says "I think I know who you can ask." My eyes follow his and I see a woman come into view. She's about average height with pale skin and dark brown hair. She's no one I've ever met but she seems so familiar to someone I've seen in the images I've seen in the Winchesters' minds and it's now that I realize I've been pulled into a trap probably solely meant for them.

"Evil bitch," Dean says harshly when he sees her.

"Keep sweet talking, this could go a whole new direction" she says and puts her hand on his shoulder. He pulls away slightly from the touch.

"Meg, I've been dying to see you again" Dean says with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Well here I am big boy. So what should we do now?"

"How 'bout I rip you to shreds."

"Kinky, I like," she says. "But a little Q&A first if you don't mind. Now where's your boss?"

"You think we work for somebody?" Sam asks with a scoff.

"I happen to know for a fact you've been juggling Crowley's orphans" she says to him and turns back to Dean. "Now where is he?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Sam says to her back.

"But you've been working his beat for months," she says and turns to him in frustration.

"Doesn't mean we get face time" he replies.

A look of fear passes through her face and I can tell Sam sees it. It's not just in her either, but the men guarding the room too. They're afraid of something. She tries to hide it with a smile and moves towards Dean, but the look is still in her eyes. Sam and I share a look as she goes closer to Dean and straddles his lap. _I wonder why she's staying away from Sam._

"Where does he take all those things you snatch up for him? I bet you that's where His Majesty is hauled up" she says with her face inches from Dean's. He makes no move to speak and just raises his eyebrows at her in a challenge. "Ok."

She gets off Dean's lap and walks over to me (for a while there I thought she didn't realize I was here). She pulls a blade out and plays with it against my neck.

"I see you boys found yourself another little toy. She's a pretty thing. Different than the blonde but still cute" she says and pets my face. She comes behind me with the knife and lightly digs it into my neck. "Now I'm over the foreplay, so satisfy me or I'll please myself."

I'm close to pinning her against the wall and setting her ass on fire when I notice the look Sam is giving me. It's like he knows what I am thinking but for right now he needs me to just sit quietly. He starts laughing and even with a knife on my neck I can't help but shake my head a little.

"Something funny, Sam?" Dean asks angrily.

"Yeah, Meg" he says.

"Really, because from where I'm sitting Bonnie might need—"

"Don't worry, she can't do jack squat. She's totally screwed" Sam says cutting him off. He looks me in the eyes and we share another look that says we know the situation is fine. He continues. "Look at her, Dean. She's furious. If she could kill her, she would've done it by now. She's running."

"Am I?" Meg asks and goes towards the center again.

"Judging by the level of flop sweat on all of you, yeah" he says. "Which means you're running from Crowley. Which makes sense, Crowley would want to hunt down all the Lucifer loyalists now that he's Big Man on campus."

"How would you know that?" she says with suspicion.

"It's what I'd do."

Meg says nothing and keeps looking on at Sam. _She doesn't seem too comfortable with him._

"She can't kill any of us. She needs us to get her to Crowley so she can stick that knife into his neck. It's him or her."

"Well, I hope you _both_ lose" Dean says with a smirk. "But good luck."

"So you know what you got to do now, right?" Sam says to Meg, ignoring Dean.

"Let me guess—you're gonna tell me."

"Work with us."

"Whoa, what?" Dean yells in confusion. He looks at Sam like he's gone crazy but Sam just keeps talking.

"We'll hand you Crowley, with a bow, on one condition: we go with you and you help us ring a little something out of him before you hack him to bits."

"What?"

"Doesn't matter. The question is can you get us what we need?"

"I apprenticed under Alastair in Hell just like your brother. So Dean, can I make Crowley do whatever I want?" she asks him with a smile.

Dean's eyes look dead as they look back up at her. It's like he's reliving all the things he's done and he looks slightly broken.

"Yeah, she can." He says after a moment.

"It's a deal then. Hugs, puppies all around." Meg declares.

"You gonna untie us?" Dean says with that dead look still in his eyes.

"Please, don't pretend like you don't enjoy it" she says on her way out. In the span of the five minutes I've met this girl, she's already become number one on the most annoying things I've met. As she and her posse go to leave one lingers behind staring at Dean. He stares back at him for a while and you can see him come back to reality.

"You gonna kiss me?" he asks and continues to stare him down. He doesn't back down until Meg calls the goon to leave.

* * *

We all sit and just stare at each other for a little. As soon as I can no longer feel their presence I stand up and let the ropes fall to the ground. I lift my hands to them both and theirs do the same.

"What the hell, Bonnie. You couldn't have just untied us to begin with?" Dean questions.

I just shrug my shoulders and give him an apologetic look.

"It wasn't exactly my show to interrupt" I say in response. "Now what's going on here?" I ask and turn to Sam.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Dean demands.

"I'm making a deal to get my soul back sooner. Don't you want that?" he says to Dean. I step back when I realize this is another thing meant for just them.

"You want to work with a demon again?"

"We're working with demons now. I'm doing this because I want to stop."

"She killed Ellen and Jo!"

"I know, but you can't look at this emotionally, Dean, we need her."

"The hell we do. That little bitch if gonna screw us over so fast."

"Of course. Which is why we'll screw her first" Sam says. "Meg and her little posse are dead the second we're done with them."

"If they don't kill us."

"They won't, because we're bringing insurance."

I clear my throat a little to make my presence known again. "Where exactly does that leave me?"

"You can go home," Sam replies.

"Excuse me?"

"Look at it this way—if Dean and I go get Crowley, we're done. We don't have to worry about getting into Purgatory. You can go protect your town" Sam says to me. It stings a little. It shouldn't. The only reason we're associated with each other right now is because of the spell they need and I'm the one that welcomed it that way. Still, it sucks to just be the witch and something in me wants to prove I'm more.

"That bitch and her little friends just knocked me out, tied me up, and threatened to kill me to get answers from you two and yet you think I'm just gonna run home and forget the whole thing?" I look at them both like they're crazy. "You're trying to run head first into a fight with a bunch of demons you can't even trust. I'm not just gonna run away because you're not looking for the Other Side anymore. I'm here now, wherever 'here' is, and I'm a part of this. So congratulations, you'll actually get to see me use my powers on something other than you" I say to him with determination in my voice. _Years of practice with Damon have taught me how to win in an argument with men. _They both just look at each other and make faces but neither bothers to fight what I've said.

"Alright then, well I guess you're gonna need caught up. I'm gonna go get Cas" Sam says and leaves the room.

It takes less than five minutes for him to come back into the room with a man a bit shorter than him following in a long tan trench coat.

We go through standard introductions and then get straight to work. I'm a little astounded at first. Meeting an angel is not something that happens every day. Yes, I've met all kinds of supernatural beings, but an _angel _that's a whole new breed.

Castiel tries to do a ritual to summon Crowley but it fails revealing that Crowley is hidden to him.

"Do you have a map?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" Dean follows my question with another.

"I think I can find him" I say and they all look at me with doubt. "I can try just a simple location spell because it's unlikely that Crowley would know to hide himself from a witch."

They all look to one another to consider it and then Sam walks away.

"Here's a map," Sam says. "Do your thing."

I grab the pendant from around my neck and begin chanting as I circle it around the map. I can feel all eyes on me but I continue on. This is what I do.

It stops somewhere remote in Missouri.

"He's here."

"Alright, let's gear up and rally the troops" Dean says quickly.

* * *

It is crazy how quickly the demons are back but I guess it's that demon teleportation thing Dean was talking about.

"Remember me?" Megs says to Castiel. "I sure remember you, Clarence." There's tension that builds between them and the only way I can describe it is weird.

"Why are we working with these **abominations?**" he asks.

"Oh keep talking dirty, it makes my meat suit all dewy."

"All right, simmer down" Dean says. "We know Crowley's location."

"Great, do tell" Meg replies.

"Right, so you can leave us for dead? No, we'll show you." Sam declares. "We're all going together."

"What I'm just supposed to trust you?"

"No, you're not that stupid" he says then looks to me. Meg catches it and again for the first time notices I'm there.

"How sweet, your little pet wants to play" Meg says looking at me. "Are you sure she can keep up though?"

I'm already annoyed with this girl and I think I controlled myself enough when I was tied up earlier so at this little remark I decide it's time to show what I am and what I can do. I raise my hand to lift her up and close my fist to shut her throat. While she's in the air choking, I hold her boys back with a wall created using my other hand.

"I'm no one's pet, demon and as you can see I'm more than capable of holding my own. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut when it comes to me and worry about yourself" I say and let her drop to the ground.

Sam and Dean share a look and then turn to me like they're impressed. It feels good.

"Give me the blade for a minute" Sam says to Meg when she gets to her feet again.

"No. I'm not that stupid" she says and eyes me.

"Do you want us to take you to Crowley or not?"

She shoots daggers at him with her eyes but hands the blade over. She looks shocked as Sam digs the blade into one of her men.

"You saw him. He was more concerned with killing us then getting the job done. I just did us all a favor" Sam says and he begins to walk off.

"Hey, you just gonna take that?" Meg calls out to him.

"You took this from us. I'm taking it back" he says. We leave in one hour."

"See you all in a bit" I say and turn to follow Sam in.

* * *

A little over an hour later, we're standing outside of the base of Crowley's operations and ready to head in. _This is all happening way too easily._

There's nothing but death and pain coming from this building. As we walk through the halls we pass countless bloodied and injured monsters. One woman cries out to us to get her out but we're on a mission and we pass through.

"Wait," Castiel tells us all.

"What is it?" Dean asks.

We're all silent for a second and then we hear something. There's barking approaching from behind us. I can see a stampede of large black dogs with haunting red eyes from the distance.

"Dammit, here come the guards."

"Hellhounds" Dean says and the name does nothing but solidify the fear in me even more and I run away as quickly as I can.

There are doors ahead of us and we slam them shut and anchor them as Sam lines the floor with salt. I can see two of Meg's men are taken down by the hounds but I feel no remorse for them. Their blood splatters the walls and the window on the door.

"I knew this was a trap." Dean shouts and glares down at Meg.

"You want a cupcake?" she says and rolls her eyes at him.

"Alright, that should keep them out," Sam states hastily.

"Not for long. How many of them are there?" Dean asks still looking at Meg.

"Lots," we say together. Meg and I look at each other for a moment and she eyes me up and down.

"Wait, Bonnie, you can see them?"

"Obviously," I say to them. "Can't you?"

They look at each other and then me again and say nothing. _From the looks on their faces right now, I'm gonna say no._

"Well I'll be pulling for you guys, from Cleveland" Meg says.

"What!?" Dean shouts at her.

"I didn't know this was gonna happen. Bright side—them chewing up my meatsuit ought to buy you a few seconds" she says smirking at Dean. "Seacrest out." She opens her mouth to leave I guess but nothing happens.

"It's a spell, I think, from Crowley. Within these walls you're locked inside of your body" Castiel says when she puts her head back down.

"Karmas a bitch, bitch." Dean says to Meg.

Sam fishes in his pockets and pulls out the blade he took from Meg earlier.

"What are you gonna do, you gonna slash the thin air until you hit something?" Deans asks him.

Sam ignores him and turns to me. "You can see them. Take this, hold them off. It's our best shot." I look up at him and I can see the plea in his eyes.

"Give it to her" I say to him and I turn to Meg. "I'm gonna need your help."

"Take the blade and go. You kill that smarmy dick and we'll hold off the dogs" she says. She grabs Castiel and kisses him, much to the astonishment of all of us. But I notice that she reaches into his coat and pulls out a blade from his pocket.

"Okay, gotta go" she says holding the blade up high and eyeing me.

"Whoa, is that gonna work on a hellhound?" Dean asks.

"Well we're about to find out" she says. "Run!"

Sam and Dean look at me for a second and I nod at them as they run off. _It's ok. This is gonna be fine. _

"You know kid, I don't know who you are but I've got to say, you've got balls" Meg says when we're alone. The line of salt on the ground is being disrupted and we can tell the hounds are seconds from coming in.

"I guess we'll see what good that does us" I say back and give her a subtle smile.

Then the dogs come running in and the war is on.

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own the story. All the characters are the property of the CW.

Please review!


	9. Turn to Stone

_**Turn to Stone**_

**Sam Winchester**

You can still hear the hounds coming for the attack in the background as we race to find Crowley.

_That girl is crazy._ _We've only just met yet she willingly comes to help us fight our battles._

It makes no sense. She could have gone home and been done with us but for whatever reason, she decides to stay and put her life in danger. Yes, she is powerful and strong, but her weakness lies in allowing herself to be put at risk for people she has no business caring about. She's like me when I had my soul times ten. She's just another example to me of why I don't know that I need my soul. That desire to help us comes from some emotional need in her and honestly, I don't think I need to feel that hold over me.

Suddenly there's a bright flash of light and Castiel disappears. When we look up we see Samuel standing there next to an angel banishing sigil.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I shout out to him.

"Oh, he's been following you boys for a while now" Crowley says revealing himself. A few of his men grab me and Dean from behind. "And I have to say, best purchase I've made since Dick Cheney."

"Hiya Crowley, how's tricks?" Dean utters nonchalantly.

"Above your pay grade. Been working. Big things. Alas you'll be too dead to participate."

"Really?"

"Shame I have to do away with you both. Rather enjoyed your indentured servitude."

We try to fight with the demons holding us back but to no avail and we're each thrown into separate cells.

"Sam?" Dean shouts from his cell beside me.

"Yeah," I say back.

"I'm standing in pee."

"Consider yourself lucky" I say as I look down at the pile of shit that I'm standing in.

"Yikes, that sucks."

I hear a door open from somewhere close but there's nothing that I can see.

"You want forgiveness find a priest" Dean says to the person behind the door.

"I just want you to understand" Samuel tries to plead.

"Oh I understand. You're a liar. You talk about putting blood first—you sound just like my dad. Difference is he actually did!" Dean shouts at him. "I just gotta know why? What is Crowley holding over you? You owe us that."

"He's gonna give her back to me. Mary's my blood! My daughter! "

"Crowley's gonna bring Mom back from the dead?" Dean asks doubtfully.

"You tell me you don't want her back?"

"How are you gonna tell her that you chose a demon over your own grandsons?"

There's a pause.

"See it how you want. I don't even know _what _Sam is and you want me to protect him? And you? You're a stranger" he says and I hear Dean chuckle.

"No really, tell me, what exactly are you supposed to be to me?"

"I'll tell you who I am. I'm the guy you never want to see again. Because I'll make it out of here. Trust me. The next time you see me, I'll be there to kill you" Dean says and I can tell by his voice that it's not just a threat.

"Don't think there's gonna be a next time" Samuel says quietly.

"Whatever gets you through the night."

Then that door closes again. But not long after another one is opened and I hear Dean getting pulled away.

All of this is adding to the reasons I'm becoming even more certain that I don't want my soul. If I get it back, then what, I become just like them? Their biggest weaknesses are in their need to have the ones they love. It's pathetic. Time and time again they've both proven that loving anything is a mistake because it brings you down.

But I have to help Dean. Not because of any of that sappy crap, but because he's had my back this whole time and I owe him one. I'll get him out of here.

I crouch down and look all around the cell I'm in when an idea pops into my head. I look down at my arm and bite until I hear blood dripping to the floor.

* * *

The door to my cell bursts open with the demons that grabbed me and Dean standing there.

"What did you do with my brother?" I ask from my same crouched position. I can tell that they think I'm afraid.

"Oh you'll find out, you're about to join him" one of the demons says as they both walk further into the room and right into the center of the devil's trap I've made. It's already too late when they realize it and for a second all I can do is laugh at them.

"Dean!" I shout as I run down the hall. Every room I pass is empty. But then I can hear his voice screaming something.

"Dean!"

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" He shouts from somewhere close.

"Dean!"

I hear a commotion coming from a room nearby and burst through the doors. I see Dean on the ground being tackled by two men and I grab the first thing I can and knock them off of him. I keep hitting them both until they're dead and Dean is on his feet again.

"Thanks." Dean says between breaths.

When he catches his breath we go searching for Bonnie and Meg. _If we got caught, I'm sure they did too._

We find Meg first. Her screams lead us straight to the room she's in. She's lying naked on a table being tortured by the demon possessing Christian's body. Dean wastes no time killing him.

"Where's Bonnie?" I ask as Dean unties Meg from the table.

"Crowley's men took her" she says. "They said something about her being valuable in finding it." There's no need to ask what 'it' is. _How do they know Bonnie can find Purgatory? Dammit, how long was Samuel tracking us._

"Where'd they take her?" I ask impatiently.

"How would I know, I've been a little tied up" she says with a twisted smirk on her face.

"We should go" I say. "We should find her before Crowley realizes we're all still alive."

We go running around the warehouse in search of Bonnie. There's nothing, not a sound, to give us any hint to where she might be. Whatever they're doing to her, she's tough. Even Meg screamed out. A smell gives us a clue to where she might be. It's the smell of smoke and burning flesh.

We find her much in the same position we found Meg in, only the scene is a little different. Like Meg was, she's tied down naked to a table, only difference being there's not a scratch on her body. _They must have stripped her down and tied her up while she was knocked out._ Based on what else is in the room, I take it that's all they were able to do. Scattered on the ground are the charred remains of what must have been her captors. There are still flames on the ground as we walk in.

"Took you long enough" she says. Her whole body is shaking on the table but I think it's the cold and not fear that's causing her to react that way.

"You're lucky we showed up" I say in jest as I untie her from the table. She just rolls her eyes. I can't find her clothes so I wrap my jacket around her small frame. She looks down at the still bleeding flesh on my arm.

"Yeah, sure" she says. Then she places her hand above the wound on my arm and suddenly it's gone.

"Find Crowley yet?" she asks looking to all of us.

"We got a little caught up" Dean says.

"Go, get Crowley. I'll handle the rest of this mess" she says and zips my jacket up around her. As she's walking I notice that every room she passes bursts into flames.

* * *

Getting Crowley ends up being easier than we imagined. He runs right into our trap.

"You should be ghoul scat by now" he says to Dean when he sees him standing there.

Instead of waiting for Dean to respond I just hit Crowley across the back of the head with a wrench.

"Really necessary? I just had this dry cleaned" he says as he gets back to his feet. When he realizes he can't move forward he looks up and sees the trap. "So, to what do I owe the reach around?"

"Crowley" Meg says when she enters.

"Whore" he spits back.

"Okay you know what," she says and clenches her hand, "the best torturers never get their hands dirty." As she says this Crowley keels over and starts coughing up blood. "Sam wants a word with you."

"What can I do for you, Sam?" he asks spitting out on final bit of blood.

"You know damn well. I want my soul back." I say with malice in my voice.

"And here I just thought you just grew some balls, Sam" Meg says beside me. I ignore her.

"Well?"

"No."

"Meg," Dean calls and again Meg makes him keel over spitting blood from his mouth. This time though, he falls to his knees.

"I can't."

"Can't or won't" I question.

"I said 'can't' and I meant can't you mop-headed lumberjack. I was lucky to get this much of you out. Going back in there for the sloppy bits? No way" he says. "I'm good, but those two in there, forget it."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't. But it doesn't change anything. Sam, why do you want the thing back?" he asks and I honestly don't know why. "Satan's got one juicy source of entertainment in there. I'd swallow a rag off a bathhouse floor before I took that soul. Unless you _want_ to be a drooling mess?"

For a second I'm brought back to a conversation I heard between Cas and Dean before we left. They were talking about me and my soul.

"_**I'm not sure retrieving Sam's soul is wise" Cas had said.**_

"_**Wait what? Why?" Dean asked.**_

"_**I want him to survive."**_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

"_**Sam's soul has been locked in the cage with Michael and Lucifer for more than a year and they have nothing to do but take their frustrations out on him. Do you understand? If we try to force that mutilated thing down Sam's gullet, we have no idea what will happen. It could be catastrophic."**_

"_**You mean he dies?"**_

"_**I mean he doesn't. Paralysis, insanity, psychic pain so profound that he's locked inside of himself for the rest of his life."**_

"Sam, I hate to say it, but he's right" Meg says in agreement and her voice brings me back to reality.

"Yeah, right, I get it. Thanks. He's all yours" I say and give Meg the permission to kill this asshole.

"Whoa! What are you crazy? He's our only hope." Dean yells beside me.

"Dean, you heard him. He's can't get it. He's useless!"

He looks at me for a second but backs off and gives Meg the blade. Meg takes it with a smile on her face and inches closer to Crowley.

"You'll let me back out right?" she asks and we nod. Though I'm not sure that's true.

"This is for Lucifer, you pompous little—"she starts but Crowley kicks her down and uses the blade to break the trap.

"That's better," he says and throws us both against the walls. I try to move but there's a wall holding me back.

"You don't know torture you little insect" he growls at Meg. He doesn't see it, but Castiel appears behind his back carrying a large bag.

"Leave them alone" Castiel declares.

"Castiel, haven't seen you all season. You the cavalry now?" he mocks.

"Put the knife down."

"You that bossy in heaven? Hear you're losing out to Raphael. The whole affair makes Vietnam look like a roller derby."

Castiel doesn't show any sign of listening and simply brings forward the bag in his hand.

"Hey, what's in the gift bag?" Crowley asks.

"You are." Cas says with a skull in his hand.

From the silence that follows I assume he's telling the truth.

"Not possible."

"You didn't hide your bones as well as you should have."

Crowley begins giving Castiel applause and sarcastically says "Cookie for you."

"Can you restore Sam's soul or not?" Cas asks and throws the bag to the ground. Crowley snaps his fingers and releases us.

"If I can help out in any other—"he tries.

"Answer him!" Dean shouts.

"I can't." he says and with no hesitation Cas sets his remains on fire. We watch as everything that he was gets destroyed in the flames. At some point Meg disappears.

"Well she's smart, I'll give her that. I was gonna kill her too. 'Course I'd have given you an hour with her first." Dean says to a baffled Castiel.

"Why would I want that?"

Dean and I share a look and just ignore him.

"Let's find Bonnie" I say at last.

Castiel zaps us straight to her and again we're greeted with the smell of burning flesh. Bonnie turns to us with the flames still in her eyes.

"Are we done here?" she asks.

"Yeah, uh, we are" Dean says cautiously eying her. I don't blame him. She looks kind of terrifying with sweat matted hair and a trail of blood running from her nose that she doesn't seem to care about, wearing nothing but my bloodied jacket.

"Then I suggest you two get out of here" she says.

I almost protest when Cas takes us out again. From outside the warehouse we see windows bursts as the whole thing goes up in flames.

"How is she supposed to survive that?" I question.

"She created it" Cas says, "she can get out."

"Can you go grab her just to be safe" I say in response. He disappears and reappears with Bonnie back so quickly it's as if he'd never left.

"So did you guys find out how to get your soul?" Bonnie asks.

"No" Dean and I say together. She looks between us and you can tell that she feels remorse for us. There's no need to.

"We'll figure something else out" Dean says to us all.

"No, we won't." I say.

"Oh why, because Crowley said—"

"You _heard _what Crowley said. And I heard what Cas said. Putting this thing back in me would smash me to bits." There's a pause and Bonnie and Cas just look on at us silently.

"We don't know that for sure."

"You know what: when angels and demons agree on something, call me nuts, I pay attention."

"You say this _now._ After we practically died trying to—"

"Exactly! We almost got ourselves killed! I mean how many times do we risk our asses for this? Enough's enough."

"Sam—"

"I don't think I want it back" I say and I begin walking away.

"You don't even know what you're saying" Dean says angrily to my back.

"No, I'm saying something you don't like." I say and turn back to him. "You obviously care a lot. But I think maybe I'm better off without it."

"You're wrong. You don't know how wrong you are."

"I'm not sure about that" I say and this time when I walk away I don't turn back.

"Sam!" Dean shouts. "Sam! Don't just walk away!"

* * *

Footsteps run up behind me and I'm ready to fight whoever it is, assuming it's Dean, but I'm shocked when I realize it's Bonnie.

"What do you want?" I ask her without bothering to stop moving.

"Take me home" she says and stares into my eyes unflinchingly.

"I don't know if you can tell or not, but I don't exactly have a car" I say sarcastically walking a little faster.

Then a black van I recognize as being one of Crowley's appears before us. From the look on her face, I know Bonnie made it happen.

"Take me home" she says again and opens the door to the passenger side. She takes a seat and stares at me. She's still got blood on her face and she's clinging to the jacket. From what I've just seen, I figure there's no need to fight with her about this now.

"Well, ok, then" I say and I take a seat in the driver's side. "You know you could've just had Castiel zap you home" I say.

"He disappeared while you and Dean where arguing. It makes sense that you wouldn't have noticed" she says staring out the window.

"Oh."

We drive in silence for a few hours. She says nothing else to me about what just happened with me and Dean or even what happened when we were in that warehouse. For the first time since I've met her she's pretty damn quiet.

"They say our souls are all we own" she says distantly and when I turn to her I realize she's sleeping.

_Yeah, well maybe, but I'd rather turn to stone than get it back._

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the CW and affiliates.

Please Review!


	10. Falling

_**Falling**_

**Damon Salvatore**

I've noticed that Bonnie has been drifting away from me.

Ever since she came back into town with that soulless hunter she's been different. She's tried to tell me it's nothing. But I can see that I'm losing her.

All it took was one night for it to happen. Maybe I should have noticed sooner.

I should have seen it when she left that night to tell the hunters about the spell. She could've just called or even had them meet her at the Grill. Instead, she went out to their motel room. Even though she had no right to trust them and she and the soulless one fought constantly, she still decided to go out to them, at night, by herself.

More than 24 hours later she was back wearing nothing but a man's jacket and covered in blood.

I don't know what happened that night but I know that Bonnie hasn't been the same since. She refuses to talk to me about what happened. She just says I don't need to worry about it because everything is fine. But everything's not fine. She's not fine.

She calls his name in her sleep. Before that night, she was still and silent in bed. Now it's as if a wall within her has been broken down and she dreams of things she's never had with a man she shouldn't love.

She doesn't love him. I know it. But somehow when the lights go out and we're lying in bed, he's the one that's given her delusions about the future. It's been two months but every night is the same. She does not love him, but with every passing day I can see that she's falling _out _of love with me.

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the CW

A/N: This is the shortest little update that I've written but I thought a little something was needed as a forward for what's next.

P.S. Thank you all so much for the reviews and please keep 'em coming!


	11. Lost In My Mind

_**Lost In My Mind**_

**Dean Winchester**

No matter who you are, it's always hard to lose someone you thought you could trust.

I didn't even see it coming.

I was too distracted.

After a deal with Death, Sam had his soul back and we were really hunting together again. We didn't have to worry about Crowley anymore because he was taken care of and though there were new monsters, we worked as a team to get rid of them. In its own way for my life, things we back to normal.

But just as I was getting used to having my family back, one of them had to turn around and betray me.

After everything that we've gone through with him, after everything he's done for us and us for him, Castiel was supposed to be one of the good guys. He's a goddamn angel for Christ's sakes. But as it turns out, he's just another guy looking out for himself.

Little by little these last couple of months we've come to find out that Castiel has been lying to us about almost everything. He's the one that ripped Sam out of Hell without a soul and since that time he's been working with Crowley. For nearly a year and a half he's been his right hand man. He tricked us into thinking Crowley was dead so that we'd stop hunting him. They've been working on a plan together to find Purgatory. Castiel wants to take in the souls so that he's strong enough to beat Raphael in the civil war in Heaven. He thinks he's saving the world but any plan with a demon involved has evil at its heart. A part of me understands though. He wants freedom to live outside of what destiny says. But like I told him before, freedom to do what you want doesn't give you permission to do **whatever** you want.

We have to stop them. It's not gonna be easy but we've got to find some way to keep them out.

We're heading back to Mystic Falls now looking for the one girl that might know how to keep the door to Purgatory closed.

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the CW

A/N: This is another short update but I wanted to get something out there. I'm in the middle of vacation so there hasn't been too much time to just sit and write. It's another filler but it's needed to fill in the gap on the Winchester's end. Longer, better updates are coming!

P.S. Reviews are always welcome!


	12. Friends, Lovers, or Nothing

_**Friends, Lovers, or Nothing**_

**Sam Winchester**

Driving past the welcome sign into Mystic Falls seems eerily familiar. I know I've been here before. But it was during my time without my soul. I can't really remember it but there is that feeling of déjà vu surrounding the town.

It's weird, but every now and then I get flashbacks of the life I lived before. Especially when I go back to the places I was and see the people I met. Just hearing this girl's name brought up memories, and not the worst ones. The last time we went into a town I had been to before we found out that basically I was an evil whore. I slept with almost half the town and I just left the people involved in the case for dead. Hell, I even tried to burn their bodies.

This time around, I don't feel that same sense of dread or evil. I don't know how I was when I was here, but I definitely wasn't the **complete** asshole I've been hearing about.

There's something about going to this girl—this witch—that makes me feel a little intimidated. When Dean first mentioned finding her to try and lock down Purgatory, all I could see in my mind was an image of her silhouette surrounded by fire.

Something in me just knows that she's a force to be reckoned with.

The way Dean talks about her supports this idea even more. From what he's said, she's tough and a fighter. He says she was one of few people that could actually put me in my place in the short time we knew each other. When we went to fight Crowley, she fought hellhounds and took care of all the monsters left over. He says she helped us then without us even needing to ask, so hopefully this time she'll help just as easily.

* * *

The first place we go to find her is this bar/restaurant called the Mystic Grill. Dean says she's a bartender here but when we get there she's nowhere to be seen. The place is packed. It's a Friday night so I suppose it's to be expected. From what I've seen of this town this is probably the only place they've got to just hang out. The cautious eyes of the crowd glance towards us when we first enter but then just as quickly as they are there, they turn away. It's as if they recognize us and know we're not a threat. _That's weird._

We decided to ask someone at the bar if Bonnie's come in yet. If they remember us so well they must remember that we spent the majority of our time in town with her.

There's a blonde sitting there waiting to pick up her take out order when we come over. Physically, she looks pretty young, but there's an air about her that says she's older than she appears. She turns towards us and the look in her eyes suggests she knew we were walking up to her but she's surprised to see our faces.

"I knew you guys would roll back into town eventually" she says with a bright smile on her face.

"Excuse me?" I say before I can even stop myself.

She ignores me completely and keeps talking.

"Are you guys looking for Bonnie?" she asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah we are, umm, Caroline, right?" Dean says.

"Right," she says with a nod and the smile gets bigger. "Bonnie doesn't work tonight."

"Oh, is she at the boarding house?" Dean asks her.

"No," she replies and gives me a strange look out of the corner of her eye. "But I can take you to her. I'm heading over to see her now" and right as she says this her order comes up. "Let's go."

* * *

"You don't think that was a little crazy," I say when Dean and I get into our car. We're about to start following that Caroline girl but the whole transaction to me seemed weird.

"Yes and no," Dean says from the driver's side. "We met her before, she's one of Bonnie's friends. Obviously she can tell that if we're back it's because we need Bonnie's help again."

"And she's automatically oh-so-welcome to bringing us right to her?" I question. "Come on Dean, there's got to be something going on here."

"Probably not," he says. "Look, you don't really remember it, but the people in this town are weird. Half of them, Blondie included, are vampires. But not the ones we've seen before. She doesn't even feed from humans. We're fine" he says.

"Seriously, Dean" I say, "I know you're a little on edge because of everything with Castiel, but how are you going to turn around and have full trust in these things?"

"Sam, there's nothing to worry about. Bonnie and her friends don't even know about the things going on with Crowley. They have no reason to lie to us. And Blondie was more distracted with how cute she thought we both were last time around to even try to be a threat" he says and keeps on following the girl.

"So you think that because she thought we were cute, she's just gonna take us to Bonnie?"

"No, I think that she's going to take us to her because Bonnie trusts us and by extension, so does she."

"Sure" I say with a scoff. _If we get attacked by Vampire Barbie I'll remember this._

* * *

We're only on the road following Caroline for ten minutes when we pull up to a darkly lit house. It's at the center of a suburb so probably not the perfect place to try and kill people. It looks familiar but Dean doesn't seem to recognize it at all. Caroline runs out of her car and towards us in less than a second.

"Wait here and then in about five minutes knock on the door" she says leaning over the car.

"Why?" I ask.

"We're having a girls' night so it'll be easier if I go in by myself and you ease your way in" she says.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask in disbelief. "Are we still in high school?" I ask her with a laugh. I turn to Dean for his reaction but he doesn't even question it.

"Five minutes" Caroline says again and speeds into the house.

"You mind explaining that?" I ask Dean for the first minute of our wait.

"What?"

"You didn't even question the fact that she wanted us to wait in the car because of 'girls' night'. You have to admit that's outrageous. We're dealing with a bunch of little girls" I say and shake my head.

"Lisa had girls' night. It's just what women do" he says and there's a distance in his voice. "She'd go crazy anytime I tried to come home in the middle of it."

"Oh" I say and turn back towards the house.

Dean hasn't mentioned anything to me about what happened with Lisa and Ben so him saying this much is a miracle. I wish that he'd tell me more. I wish he would just open up to me and let me know how he's feeling about everything. Before I let Lucifer take over my body and jumped into the hole, I made Dean promise me he'd go to Lisa and Ben and live a normal life. A year and a half later, I woke up in Bobby's panic room with Dean there. I want to know what made him leave them. I _need _to know what brought him back to this life. Dean says I shouldn't scratch on the wall in my mind for my own good but I want to know the things I've forgotten.

The sound of the car door opening gets my attention.

"Time's up" Dean says from outside. I jump out of the car and follow him towards the door.

"What are we supposed to say to her?" I ask Dean before we knock on the door.

"We're just gonna say we need her help" he says and knocks. "It's as simple as that."

The woman that answers the door is gorgeous. With her long dark hair, caramel skin, and olive eyes, I'm a little taken aback at first. When I try to imagine her in my mind, I'm constantly hit with fire and her silhouette but never her actual face. She's beautiful and small. I can feel myself towering over her just standing in the doorway. My eyes drift down to her lips and suddenly I remember a chaste kiss we shared the last time I saw her.

_**"Thanks" she had said when we made it to her home. We were pulled in front of a house that I hadn't seen before but she said it was her Grams.**_

_** "Don't mention it" I said and I looked back towards her. **_

_**She had just killed more monsters in ten minutes than we ever had in one night and I couldn't help but feel respect for her. And not just her as a hunter. Her bare legs were glowing in the moonlight and every part of me wanted to rip my jacket off of her to see the rest of her body. She had wiped the blood from beneath her nose before and she looked as beautiful as ever. I wanted to claim her in that moment. I wanted that power in her to be made mine. Right there, outside of her home, for anyone to see. She turned towards me again and it was like she could read my mind. Her gaze went down to my mouth and she licked her bottom lip. She looked back up into my eyes and I could tell that soon I was going to get what I wanted. Unfortunately, she proved herself to be stronger than me and simply said goodbye. I was more than a little disappointed but right before she hopped out of the car from the passenger side she grabbed me and gave me a quick, but passionate, kiss.**_

I'm stuck staring into her eyes when I hear her speak.

"I thought we made a deal that you guys wouldn't come back to this town" she says pointedly.

"That deal kind of went out the window when Meg got involved" Dean says. "Besides, we're not here hunting this time. We need your help."

She stares at him for a second and then back at me. The look in her eyes shows something unknown. It's as if she's trying to figure me out.

"Come in" she says after a moment.

Outside of Caroline, there's one other woman in the room. In a way, she vaguely resembles Lisa. She's got long dark hair and dark brown eyes. She's taller than Caroline and Bonnie but like both of them she's beautiful. She turns to Bonnie and gives her a look when she's done eyeing us.

"Please, take a seat. I'll be right back" Bonnie says and she takes the two women into her kitchen.

I don't know what she did but we can't hear a sound coming from that room. There's not even a door but somehow the second they walked into the room it's like someone hit mute on their sound. _It must be a spell._

Within a few minutes, Bonnie comes back into the room alone. I glance into the kitchen and it's empty.

"So what brings you boys back to Mystic Falls" Bonnie asks and takes a seat across from us.

"Crowley" Dean says quickly.

"I thought you said he was taken care of" she says and turns to me. Again she stares deeper into my eyes than most people would and I can tell she's really looking for something.

"We were wrong," I say and I stare back. I find myself getting a little caught up staring into her eyes. "Dean says you helped us with him before, can you do it again?" I ask her.

She eyes me questioningly for a second after that. She seems confused by what I said and then I realize I started the sentence with 'Dean says'. She keeps looking into my eyes for what's probably nothing more than seconds but it feels like so much longer. She looks at Dean for a moment than turns back to me. Other than the fact that she's searching for something in me, her gaze seems different every time it's turned towards me. She doesn't look at me the way she looks at Dean. Even in some distant part of myself I feel a connection that I can't fully explain. We continue to stare at each other until Dean clears his throat.

"When did you get your soul back?" she asks ignoring my question.

I'm surprised at first but I guess I shouldn't be.

"Almost two months ago" I say.

"Looks like you're still in one piece" she says with a smirk.

"Yeah," I say. "I barely have any memory of the last year and a half of my life but I'm still in one piece." _I don't know why I just said all of that._ There's something about this girl that makes me want to tell her everything that I know. It's unexplainable. She just ignores it though and moves on.

"So why are you still looking for Crowley?" she asks and looks between the two of us.

"He's still looking for Purgatory. We just want to stop him and kill him for good" Dean announces.

"How did he get away?"

"He had a little help from the inside."

"Who?"

"Castiel" Dean says and you can hear the disappointment in his voice.

Bonnie just looks at him with disbelief in her eyes.

"So you've got an angel and a demon working together. What do you want from me?" she asks. "Do you just want me to find him for you so that you can stop him?"

"No," Dean says. "We were hoping you could help us keep the door closed."

"How…" Bonnie starts and then begins shaking her head. She looks at Dean and then me and says "Once they finish the ritual, I won't be able to stop them. No matter what we do."

"So what can you do?" I ask gaping into her eyes.

"She can destroy it" a new voice says and we all turn to face who it is.

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the CW and affiliates.

Please Review!


	13. Everything Has Changed

_**Everything Has Changed**_

**Bonnie Bennett**

Finding the Winchester boys standing outside my door is not something I expected. It's been a bit over two months and I never thought they'd come back into my life so soon or at all really. I can't help but stare up at Sam. He's not quite the same as I remember. Something has changed.

"I thought we made a deal that you guys wouldn't come back to this town" I say raising my eyebrow at them.

"That deal kind of went out the window when Meg got involved" Dean says. "Besides, we're not here hunting this time. We need your help."

"Come in" I say after taking a moment to think. _What kind of help could they need from me now?_

* * *

Elena and Caroline are over for a girls' night but I quickly talk to them in the kitchen and they head out.

"So what brings you boys back to Mystic Falls" I say when I come back into the room.

"Crowley" Dean says quickly.

"I thought you said he was taken care of" I say and turn to Sam. Again I find myself aware of the differences I see in him but I can't figure out why they're there. _If only I could just touch him and get inside his head._

"We were wrong," he says. "Dean says you helped us with him before, can you do it again?"

It's that sentence that gives him away and the look in his eyes.

"When did you get your soul back?" I ask him. It's strange how obvious it is that it's back. Everything about the way he carries himself and speaks is different. There's even a light behind his eyes that was never there before. _A light I've only ever seen in my dreams. _Plus if 'Dean says' it sounds like he doesn't remember which means getting his soul back came at a bit of a cost.

"Almost two months ago" he says.

"Looks like you're still in one piece" I say with a smirk. There's so much more that I want to say and do. A part of me wants to run into his arms and welcome him back into the world.

"Yeah," he says dryly. "I barely have any memory of the last year and a half of my life but I'm still in one piece."

I want to take away the pain I can see laced in his eyes. But instead I let it go and move on.

"So why are you still looking for Crowley?" I ask and look to them both for an answer.

"He's still looking for Purgatory. We just want to stop him and kill him for good" Dean announces.

"How did he get away?"

"He had a little help from the inside."

"Who?"

"Castiel" Dean says quietly. _Oh, this is complicated._

"So you've got an angel and a demon working together. What do you want from me?" I ask. "Do you just want me to find him for you so that you can stop him?"

"No," Dean says. "We were hoping you could help us keep the door closed."

"How…" I start. I try to rack through my brain for the ways that I can even help but I'm coming at a loss. _There is one thing that might work but it's crazy. I'm not strong enough for that._ I shake my head and look back at them both. "Once they finish the ritual, I won't be able to stop them. No matter what we do."

"So what can you do?" Sam asks gaping into my eyes.

"She can destroy it" a familiar voice says suddenly.

* * *

The second we hear the new voice, the boys' guards come flying up and we all stand. They turn to the man with distrust pouring from their eyes. But I'm in more disbelief than either of them.

"Dad?" I ask incredulously when I know for sure that it's him in the room. I recognized his voice when he started talking but I'm surprised to see him standing there. "Where did you just come from?"

He stands there staring back at me but says nothing.

"Dad?" I question again.

He turns his gaze towards the Winchesters but again stays quiet. The way he's looking at them is almost like he knows them. It doesn't seem right. He's not questioning them or even communication more of what he just said. He's just standing there observing them.

"Dad!" I call again bringing his attention back to me. "What's going on?"

"You and I both know how you can help them" he says seriously. "Bonnie, you have the power within you to destroy Purgatory." There's something about the way he's talking that makes red alerts go sounding off in my head.

I stare into his eyes for a moment just contemplating what he's said and what has just happened. I don't tell my dad too much about the supernatural because he's never been a supporter of anything related to it. Him appearing here suddenly telling me I can save men he doesn't know from a situation he's not aware of is a sign that something is wrong. I step closer to him and reach my hand out for his and when I touch him all I see in my mind is a bright white light.

"Who are you?" I ask glaring at the man in front of me.

The stranger stares back at me behind the guise of my father's face and holds a look of content. He doesn't even shift under my gaze and I'm tempted to hurt him.

"You have always been a very intuitive girl, you make me proud" he says with a smile on his face.

"Who are you and what have you done with my dad?" I repeat with venom.

"My name is Ramiel and I am an angel of the Lord" he says. "Rudy Owens is simply my vessel."

"My dad would never allow anything to just take control of his body" I say in response shaking my head at him.

"As an angel, Sam and Dean can both attest that I am unable to take it by force. Perhaps you know your so-called father far less than you thought."

"Why are you here?" Sam asks moving closer to us. I can feel him standing protectively behind me.

"I've been keeping a close eye on you all and I'm here to lead my daughter into her destiny" he says with his eyes fixed on me.

"Excuse me?" I say quickly. "You may be in my dad's body but you have no right to call me 'daughter'."

"I have every right to call you what I please because you are my child" he says to me.

I tense instantly at his words.

"This is not the first time that Rudy Owens has allowed me to reside within his body and the result of that original encounter is you."

"What?" Sam, Dean, and I say simultaneously.

"You're lying" I say shaking my head at him.

"Am I? Nothing that happens on this world is done without a purpose and your birth was carefully planned. Bonnie, you know the story of Qetsiyah. You've come in contact with her yourself. Did you ever wonder how she had the power to create Purgatory?"

"She was one of the first natural born witches. Of course she'd be strong" I say unable to connect what he's trying to say.

"Yes, she was one of the first **born** witches" he says. "But her existence was anything but natural."

"What are you saying?"

"Qetsiyah was one of what many would call an abomination—the child of one of the fallen angels and a human."

"And how does that relate to me?" I ask trying hard to avoid what I can feel is the truth that he speaks.

"It was known, when her reincarnation would be born and unto whom. In order to ensure that you would be strong enough to defeat her and undo her work it was necessary that you too were born from an angel."

I stand there staring at him unsure of what to say. _I'm half __**angel**__?_

"If you're telling the truth, why isn't BB a giant or have wings sprouting from her back?" Dean asks with a chuckle clearly trying to make light of the situation.

"Not every Nephilim is the same. And her lineage has helped to mask many of the qualities that otherwise would have made her stand out" Ramiel says still looking at me. "Bonnie, you were born of me so that you could have the power to destroy the place your ancestor so foolishly created. It is your destiny."

"And what will happen to all the souls if I can do this? Will they be destroyed with it?" I ask.

"A soul cannot be destroyed. Once you have gotten rid of Purgatory, my brothers and I will lead them all to their judgments."

I look into his eyes again and then back to the Winchesters. It doesn't matter what he's just said. I was going to try it anyway, be it my destiny or not.

"Well, let's get started then" I say finally.

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the CW

A/N: I feel like I haven't updated this in forever and I want to apologize. Updates will be more regular than this. Also I hope the Bonnie being a nephilim wasn't too random. I tried to allude to the idea that she was more than human before when she could see the hellhounds but I didn't want to give too much away then.

Please Review!

P.S. For those that haven't actually watched Supernatural, Ramiel is not an angel that has ever appeared on the show. He is just an OC. But, Supernatural is an amazing show so you should all watch it to learn about the characters that are on it ;-)


End file.
